Disaster squared
by Yami-no-Mushroom
Summary: This is the situation: a war, five men, two women and one apartment. Add in some cursed bacon and guns. Mix well. And wa-la, the recipe for disaster and chaos is complete. Why don't they ever add these situations into the training simulations!


Jennie: Hello! This is another co-written story between Tiffers and I. We do hop eyou enjoy it

Tiffany: My name is Tiffany! And yes, this is the other story that we have been working on. It's just that Jen has been too lazy to type it up.

Jennie: Oh sue me, whose not lazy? rolls eyes

Tiffany: Well-

Jennie: Shhh, that was a rhetorical question. You not supposed to answer it.

Tiffany: But-

Jennie: Anyway, we do not own Gundam Wing, I mean come one, all I'vegot is a five dollar bill and glass candy. Somehow that does not seem like enough to buy GW. But we do own the two OCs!

Both: ENJOY!

* * *

On the freezing cold morning of December first, a young woman was pinning up several bulletins on the boards outside of various stores. Her medium long dark brown, layered hair blowing back and forth in the snowy breeze as she stopped for a moment to warm her hands. The woman rubbed her hands together furiously while blowing the uneven bangs out of her chocolate brown eyes. Upon warming her hands she continued her task until finally she pinned up the last bulletin onto the board just outside of the food market, Giant. For a moment she took a step back trying to determine if the bulletin was viewable or not, then turned around and briskly walked down the sidewalk toward the apartment complex she and her friend, Tiffany, lived in.

As she slowly made her way up the stairs, the brown haired woman fumbled through her pockets trying to find the apartment key to open the door. Finally after about a minute or so, she managed to take out the copper key and stuck it into the key hold. Before she could enter the apartment however the wind decided to pick up and suddenly surround her with a chilling blast of cold air, making a string of curses fly out of the woman's mouth as she rushed inside and slam the door shut.

"Tiffany, I'm back!" the woman announced as she tossed her key into the glass bowl on the small stand by the door and slowly peeled off her coat and black scarf.

Instead of receiving a greeting in return she was met with a crash followed by a sharp scream, making the brown haired woman cringe as she took off her shoes.

"Sorry! Welcome back, Jennie. How'd it go?" a voice greeted as Jennie started to walk down the hall. Before she could say anything in return Jennie saw smoke slowly making its way out of the kitchen and toward the other rooms.

"Tiffany!" Jennie shouted as she ran into the kitchen to see what was going on.

There was another woman; she had neck long blond hair and even bangs slightly covering her bright blue eyes with pale white skin, holding a burning frying pan. Without another word Jennie dashed towards her friend, grabbed the pan then dunked it into the sink, which was already filled with dirty cups, plates and water. While Jennie did this Tiffany ran towards the kitchen window and forced it open, hoping it was not too late and that the smoke alarm would not go off.

"I thought I told you to stop trying to fry bacon!" Jennie snapped as she glared at the blond woman behind her.

Tiffany only smiled sheepishly at her friend's back, her bright blue eyes shining with amusement at the mess she had made. What a mess it was. The pan was no longer a nice polished grey coloring, instead the inside surface had been roughened greatly, through Jennie's many vigorous attempts to scratch off the burnt bacon, as the color was stained black. Even the stove itself was in bad shape. Just in the lower left hand side there was a very dark black ring. What was odd about this ring was that it was a very neat ring of black just surrounding a small portion of that area…a mystery indeed.

"I thought I could really do it this time. I felt I could, anyway," Tiffany replied as she sat down at the small round table across the room.

She was glad that there was no fire. No alarm went off; both of them were still alive. Tiffany smiled to herself as she looked at the more optimistic side of the situation. She hummed to herself as she watched her Asian companion mutter thing under her breath. She muttered things that oddly sounded like "never buying bacon again" and "more things to replace". Tiffany sighed but the smile was still in place. The world could be so cruel place for her friend.

Meanwhile Jennie was swimming through misery. The world definitely was a cruel place. It hated her and wanted to make her life miserable by financially sucking the life out of her…all through the form of her innocent looking roommate. She silently cursed the world for conspiring against her so. As she thought, Jennie managed to acquire an interesting position where she held the pan in a 45 degree angle in her right hand and her left held her head. All while leaning against the stove using her hand with the pan as support. By the way the female was grumbling darkly one could fear the Asian woman all of a sudden killing them with the half burnt, and still burning, pan. At the moment, Jennie silently thought to herself as a twisted grin grew on her face, she would not mind knocking someone out with the pan.

After the moment of insanity had passed Jennie sighed and continued her original train of thought. Now that Tiffany had once again attempted and failed at cooking bacon, they would need to try to scrape off the remains from the pan and the stove. Not only will scrapping the brunt substance off damage the pan and the stove, Jennie would now have to replace pan. The Asian woman sighed to herself as she shook her head not even wanting to think about the cost of trying to get their stove itself replaced. However one thing did count, they were both still alive. That had to be something…right? Mind you, neither of them dared to even taste the black charcoal that had once been bacon. Doing that just spelled out instant death.

"You said that last time the fire department came here," Jennie finally replied as she looked down at the mess of plates and the pan before her. Shaking her head, the brown eyed woman grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and slipped them onto her hands. It was time she started on the badly needed to be done dish washing.

"Whatever, at least they didn't come with an axe like last time. I think they wanted to murder me," Tiffany laughed as she reached over the napkins for the peanut-butter jar and loaf of bread on the other side of the table. Instead of trying to eat bacon for breakfast, Tiffany decided to eat a peanut-butter with bread…again. The blond haired woman sighed as she opened the jar. This was what they were eating for breakfast and lunch for the past three months. Frankly she was starting to get sick of the sight of peanut-butter and a lonely piece of Wonder Bread.

The only reason that both girls were eating such an unhealthy and boring diet was because both did not make enough money to support to them and all their needs. Being college students, living off campus, during a war was not an easy way to live. Not only that but it seemed that jobs were also not easy to find in their neighborhood.

"Well that was…about the seventh time they had to come because of your bacon. I don't think the seventh time is the charm. They have better things to do than rescue you from your insane bacon burning skills. If you'd stop burning the stupid bacon or buying it all together, then we could save up some money for a better stove. Still…I can't believe that we both have two jobs yet we can barley pay for this lousy apartment," Jennie grumbled as she vigorously scrubbed the dirty plates in the soapy water.

"Well we do have to pay for college, food clothes and rent," Tiffany offered as she walked to the left of the Asian woman to pull out a plastic knife from the cup of clean eating utensils. All Jennie did was huff at her answer as Tiffany went back to her seat and dipped the knife into the jar. The blond haired woman just smiled to herself as she slowly spread the peanut-butter over her slice of bread.

"I guess…anyway I already put up the fliers, no thanks to you sleeping in. Hopefully we'll get a call soon," Jennie spoke as she opened the dishwasher and placed the cleaned plates in there to dry.

"On the upside, if we do get a call for this housing job, then the people would live here and help pay for the rent," Tiffany tried to say through a mouthful of peanut-butter mush.

For a moment Jennie stopped her vicious attack on scrapping off the burnt bacon from the frying pan. She turned her head over her shoulder then raised an eyebrow at her companion's comment. Catching the hint that Jennie did not understand her last comment, Tiffany repeated herself after swallowing the mush. With a shrug Jennie returned to the bacon on the pan letting her mind wander through the memories of when they first got the apartment.

Back then it was not hard to pay rent for there were jobs everywhere that was before either of them had entered college. It had been three years since either woman had graduated from High school and about one and a half years of living together in their apartment. Being twenty one, holding two jobs each and going to college in the time left over was not easy. It turned out that because of the rising rate of homes destroyed in the war was rising the price of even having a place to live in. With that they started to fall behind on their rent, and then the land lord had to go and charge them an extra 5 on the rent.

"With the new housing job we'll have to quit work at one place," Jennie mused as she rinsed off the now clean pan and placed it in the dishwasher with the other clean dishes. Just the thought of having to say that they wanted to quit their jobs was not going to be an easy task. Though it was through hard work and lots of complaining the females had gotten their jobs both knew that their bosses would not like the fact that they wanted to quit. Their bosses were not the most kind or understanding type of people.

"You know Jen, I know someone will see our bulletin so don't fret about it. If they don't then we can send our evil cows at them," Tiffany laughed evilly making Jennie laugh as well. Forgetting their morning anxieties Tiffany and Jennie prepared themselves for their classes and work, wistfully wishing that someone would call for their services…someone rich.

Unfortunately, rich was not exactly what the two would get as a young short-haired blond stumbled upon this bulletin board. He stared, reading, as his two other friends walked ahead of him. His blue eyes sparkled lightly as he finished reading the last paper.

"Heero, Trowa!" he shouted to his friends, causing the one in the green tank top with spandex shorts to drop an apple onto the patterned floor -- sporting a gun.

"Quatre-"he said warningly, slipping his gun away again.

"I've found somewhere we can rent out and they'll maintain the place instead of us on our mis-"but his joyous triumph was cut short by the silent one with the bangs covering his eye, when he tackled the shorted blond.

"Row-rah?" the boy muffled in confusion.

"Quatre, not so loud!"The man called Trowa said, "You don't know who's listening!!" He removed his hand from Quatre's mouth.

"Wow…" Heero said, attracting both of his comrades' attention. "Good job, but how will we maintain our secret with two _COLLEGE_ students?"

It was Trowa's turn to respond after reading the piece, "It doesn't seem much like the girl can spell, so maybe she's one of those charity cases who get accepted. The both of them, "he concluded, staring at the goofy picture the girls had attached.

"Let's meet them first then, shall we?" Quatre said smiling as he whipped out his cell phone.

"Well I'll be going now," Trowa said, "I'll see you two later whenever I visit just tell me where the place is." And he walked away waving his hand, while Quatre waved back with the cell phone balanced between his right shoulder and his ear. Heero just quickly nodded as he listened to the confusion about the dropped apple between a customer and the manager.

Tiffany sighed as she walked back into the apartment alone. She was accustomed to coming home first, but it made her feel really lonely inside. She went to turn on the hall light as she shut the door, but the phone rang. Tiffany froze for a moment in surprise. They NEVER got phone calls, expect when Tiffany's beloved baby sister called. The blond slammed the door too hard, all in her rush to try and get to the phone before it stopped ringing, and it bounced off, breaking the lock.

She ran towards the phone or, more correctly, tripped and stumbled over there. However, she did not make it in time and instead fell flat on her face onto the floor. The machine kicked on:

"Hello? This is Quatre Raberbra Winner," it began as Tiffany's mouth dropped open in surprise, "My friends and I saw your bulletin announcement and we're willing to hire you guys. However, first we'd prefer to meet you. Kind of like a… a… what is it?" the voice tried to remember.

"An interview," broke in another, deeper voice.

"Thank you, Heero, an interview. I hope three o'clock tomorrow for lunch isn't too shabby. Bye!"

The blond cocked an eye brow, _who says 'shabby'_, she thought. Then she clapped her hands and the faulty lighting kicked on. Tiffany tore off her backpack until she found Jennie's number. Grabbing the phone, she dialed her number, excited to tell her friend the news of being sought out by rich boy, Quatre.

To think: a Winner! All in the excitement, the issue of getting fired from her job, as a clerk at Starbucks, was all forgotten…

Jennie was currently at IHOP doing the hard work for the one job she was not really willing to lose. Though she did not like her job as a waitress and the pay was awful, the tips were generous. The people who she worked with were also kind enough to have helped her out in tough financial situations before too. Sighing, the female looked up the clock hanging about the window to the kitchen. After noticing that her shift had ended three minutes before, Jennie slowly made her way to the employee's locker room behind the kitchen.

She packed away her uniform into her small locker and silently left the restaurant. As Jennie started on her way back to the apartment, she remembered that there was bread was needed for the next day's breakfast. The woman groaned as she spun on her heel and started to walk back in the direction she had come from, past it then into the food market. It was when she passed tow exiting men that she felt her cell phone vibrate in her right pocket.

"Hello?" Jennie asked as she answered the call.

"JENNIE!!" the voice on the other line screamed with glee.

Surprised by the sudden outburst the brown eyed female dropped her phone and crashed into one of the men passing by. Apologizing to the blond haired man, Jennie picked up her phone, which was thankfully still in one piece, thanking the early snow for cushioning its fall.

"Tiff, I can't understand a word you're saying!" She sighed as she bent over to pick up her fallen bag again apologizing to the young man she had bumped into.

"Why are you apologizing?" Tiffany's voice asked sounding very confused.

"I bumped into someone cause of you smartness. Now what's the good news?" Jennie spoke as she walked towards the bulletin that she had pin up their pamphlet. It had been at least a week or so since she had put it up.

"Someone called!" Tiffany's voice replied with glee as stomping could be heard. With all the noise Jennie smiled, Tiffany was probably doing her victory dance while holding the phone. She waited until Tiffany finished her little jig, reading the pamphlet while waiting. However as she read it, a slight frown formed on her face.

"Tiffany…you misspelled words on our thing, don't tell me you wrote this in the dark again," Jennie groaned as she turned and entered the store.

For a moment the two men she had bumped into stared at the space the young woman had been standing at then each other. Before either of them could really anything else, Jennie stepped outside once more. However this time she had a look of panic on her face. Without even sparing them a single glance, she sped past them. Muttering something about cursed bacon and burning apartments.

"Tiffany, open the windows quick!" Jennie screeched as she turned on the stove fan and rolled up her sleeves.

Once again the two experienced the usual save-the-apartment-from-burning-bacon routine. Two hours later the kitchen was deemed safe. So while waiting for the rest of the smoke to float out of the opened kitchen window, Jennie dragged Tiffany to buy a new lock for their broken apartment door.

"Look, Tiff, you have to stop breaking that door. If this keeps up I'll be fixing it every month!" Jennie grumbled as the two walked into the hardware store.

Tiffany merely laughed joyously as her companion scanned the department for a strong lock that could, hopefully, last longer than the previous victims of Tiffany's infamous door slamming.

"Jen, are you listening?" Tiffany whined as she tugged on Jennie's upper sleeve. The brown eyed female just grunted as she examined another lock carefully. Tiffany pouted at her friend, who rolled her eyes and turned to face her.

"You said something about who called," Jennie replied.

"Ya, there were two voices actually, so maybe two people. So only two people we would have to look after… actually four including us." Tiffany mused as the Asian female paid for the lock at the counter.

"Hmm."

"Ok, spill. What happened to you Miss Grumpy face?"

"Some idiot at Target knocked over a stack of books that knocked over the canned food stand which bumped into the packaged boxes which I was moving. The guy claimed that it was my fault for moving too close to the book stand," Jennie mumbled under her breath.

"What did your boss say?" Tiffany inquired while trying not to laugh. For some odd reason she found it funny how the domino effect finally happened within the Department store. She was only sorry she was not there to witness the event.

"'The customer is king!'" Jennie mimicked, scrunching up her face and puffing up her chest, "The jerk, it completely was not my fault. He had a great time making this huge speech about my clumsiness."

"You were going to quit anyway, don't be too upset," Tiffany smiled as she tried to sooth her friend's anger.

"Tiffany, I want to feel the gloriousness of quitting instead I got my sorry ass fired," Jennie glowered as she snatched the bag from the counter and stomped out of the store.

Tiffany only laughed at her. Things were actually beginning to look up for both of them. The blond haired woman sighed as she too walked out of the store and began walking after her impatient companion. Maybe this time fate would give them a another chance, a second try at this thing called life.

* * *

A/N: Whew that's all done. Man that took forever! Anyway we hop you enjoyed it! Now go press that bluish button. Review Review Review Please! We would really love to know what you guys think of this story. The fast you guys review the faster chapter will be updated!


End file.
